Never Again
by StarsAngel01
Summary: Miracle le 3 ème chapitre est là! débute en 1981 un peu avant la mort des potter , 15 ans plus tard Lily et James revienne à la vie. Harry est bien décidé à ne plus les perdre n/a pour des nouvelles concernant mes fics allez voir ma nouvelle bio
1. Default Chapter

  
Auteur: StarsAngel01ou Wild1Kath . 

N/A : Après avoir lu A new beginning de Prongs je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de moi aussi imaginer ce qui se passerais si les parents d'Harry refaisait surface dans la vie de notre jeune héro. J'avais déjà cette idée en tête depuis un bon bout de temps mais j'ai eu quelque difficulté avec mon début . Ce début de fics m'est venu dans un élan d'inspiration il y a un peu moins de deux semaines et j'ai décidé que je publierais l'histoire. 

Disclamer: Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à J.K Rowling et le reste et bien il est à moi Mouha ha hahaha !!!!!!!   
  
  
  


Never Again 

Prologue 

Le temps était magnifique au dehors et exceptionnellement chaud en cette mi-octobre. Le ciel était dégagé et criblé d'étoiles. Par cette nuit de pleine lune ,le directeur de poudlard était particulièrement inquiet. C'est d'ailleur cette inquiétude qui le poussa à écrire une lettre aux Potter pour leurs demander de venir au château, de toute urgence. Il devait absollument leurs dire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ,la vie des Potter en dépendait.   


Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant le seigneur des ténèbres recherchait activement de nouveaux suporters et avait tenter à plusieurs reprises de joindre à son camps l'une des personne qui comptait le plus aux yeux d'Albus Dumbledore: James Potter. En tant que directeur de Poudlard Dumbledore se devait de ne pas faire de favoritisme mais Albus avait toujours considéré James comme son propre fils. Descendant de Godric Gryffondore en personne, Dumbledore avait pris en charge James dès l'âge de 15 ans, après que ce dernier ai tragiquement perdu ses parents suite à une attaque de mangemort.   


Maika et Harold Potter de leurs vivant avait tout deux été de puissants Aurors qui s'étaient fait capturés par les fidèles du seigneur des ténèbres,avant de se faire torturer et tué par nul autre que Voldemort en personne. Depuis ce jour James Potter avait maudit le nom Voldmort et éprouvait une haine sans limite envers celui qui lui avait cruellement enlevé ses parents.   


James était en fait l'arrière arrière petit fils de Dumbledore. Chose qu'il n'avait appris que lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Bien que ses parents lui manquait énormément James ne s'était jamais plain de devoir passer ses vacances d'été au château. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il avait le terrain de Quidditch à son entière disposition et ce à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, il avait l'opportunité d'aller à Pré au lard chaque fois qu'il le désirait et il pouvait reçevoir la visite de ses amis quand il le voulait. Nul besoin de dire que James avait profité au maximum de ces privilèges et que lui ainsi que son meilleur ami Sirius Black ses deux ami Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow ainsi que sa ravissante petite amie Lily Evans connaissaient sûrement le château et ses secrets mieux que personnes étant donné les heures qu'ils avaient passées à en explorer les moindres recoins.   


Mais les années d'insouciences et de calme était maintenant terminés pour deux d'entre eux. James, dès la mort de ses parents avait prit concience que c'était lui la cible de Voldemort et Lily quand à elle avait pleinement concience que se marier à James ferait égallement d'elle une cible. Malgré cela pour rien au monde elle n'aurait laissé tomber son petit ami et pour elle l'amour trihompherait de tout. Elle aurait suivit James jusqu'au bout du monde et ce malgré les embûches et les dangers que cela représentaient.   


Après bientôt 2 ans de mariage James et Lily se sentaient menacé plus que jamais. Quelques semaines auparavent Dumbledore leurs avaient confié que parmis leurs plus proches se trouvait un traître. Une personne qui donnait des renseignements sur les déplacements des Potter à nul autre que Voldemort en personne. Les plus proches des Potter étant sans nul doutes les meilleurs amis de James,ce dernier n'avait guère été enchanté de la nouvelles. Évidemment personne ne veux croire au pire lorsqu'il s'agit de ses amis , personne ne veux croire que l'un de ses meilleurs ami d'enfance ai pu le trahir et donner des renseignements de cette importance à son ennemi mortel et James Potter ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il lui était impossible de concevoir que Sirius, Rémus ou encore Peter puissent faire une chose pareille, et pourtant... le doute planait.   


Moin d'une semaine auparavent sur les recommendations de Dumbledore , James,Lily et le petit Harry âgé d'environs 14 mois avait dût quitter le magnifique manoir Potter dont James avait hérité de ses parents à son 18 ème anniversaire pour aller se cacher à Godric Hollow, village d'enfance d'un des plus grand sorcier qui ai existé et l'un des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard Godric Gryffondor. Voldemort ayant eût vent de la location du manoir s'y était pointé pour faire regréter à James le jour ou il lui avait clairement dit non, le jours ou James peût -être dans un excès de furreur dôté d'un soupson de folie avait dit au grand mage noir qu'il le dégoutait et que jamais il ne se joindrait à lui, avant de pouvoir s'enfuir de justesse.   


Malheureusement pour Voldemort le manoir était vide, pas un seul de ses occupant n'y étaient présents,La plupart des meubles y était toujours mais recouvert de draps pour éviter la poussière de s'y déposer, seul restait une dizaine d'elfes de maisons ,qui tremblant de peur s'étaient réfugié dans un coin ,lorsque dans un excès de furreur Lord Voldemort avait fait exploser en morceau la porte d'entré du manoir ,avant de hurler de rage et de transplaner.   


Les Potter résidait maintenant dans une petite maison ,légèrement en retrait du reste des habitations du village. La maison contenait le stricte nessécaire et les Potter n'y restait que le temps que la menace qui planaît autour d'eux ne se dissipe. Nul ne savait combien de temps il y resterais mais le tout était amenagé de façon confortable et accueillant de façon à rendre les semaines ,mois et peut-être même les années à venir plus agréable.   


A Suivre ... 

C'est fini pour le prologue , j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires... 

bisoux 

StarsAngel01 


	2. La Lettre

Salut, 

Premièrement, je tiens à remercier tout mes reviewers( les remerciements sont d'ailleurs dans le bas)mais aussi tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de venir voir cette histoire sans nécessairement la reviewer. Sachez que j'accepte les reviews anonyme donc pas besoin d'être inscrit. Ce serait par contre gentil de signer dans le bas par votre prénom ou surnom au moins que je sache qui remercier, à moins que vous ne préfériez vous faire appeler: truc Muche, anonyme, Mrs ou Mr machin chose selon que vous êtes un gars ou une fille ou encore la personne qui a pas signé mais personnellement je trouve plutôt plate de ne pas savoir à qui adresser mes remerciements, enfin à vous de choisir. Une chose est certaine je m'engage à vous répondre. Vous pouvez également me joindre par mail (starsangel01@hotmail.com)si ça vous tente. 

Maintenant pour ceux qui auraient lu le premier chapitre mais ne s'en souviennent pas trop voici un petit résumé. Il s'agissait là d'une mise en situation donc rien de bien particulier ne s'y est déroulé si ce n'est que quelques renseignements. Comme vous avez certainement dût le constater d'ailleurs le premier chapitre est plutôt court, je vous assure que ce ne sera pas le cas de tous les chapitres. Moi-même j'adore les longs chapitres et c'est pourquoi je me ferais un devoir de vous en écrire de longs. (enfin le plus possible.)   


Dans le chapitre précédent : On apprend qu'à l'âge de 15 ans James Potter à perdu ses parents tout deux de grands aurors, Maika et Harold Potter , après que ceux-ci lors d'une mission de la plus haute importance se soient fait capturés, torturés et tués par Voldemort et ses fidèles. Suite à cette tragédie James se retrouve sous la tutelle de Dumbledore (descendant de Gryffondor en personne ) qui le considère comme son propre fils bien qu' en réalité il soit l'arrière arrière grand père de ce dernier. James vit au château et passe la plupart de ses vacances dans celui-ci en compagnie des autres maraudeurs et de sa petite amie Lily Evans. C'est approximativement à cet âge, peu après la mort de ses parents que James se rend compte qu'il est une des cibles de Voldemort. Quelques années plus tard il se mari avec Lily qui même en étant consciente du danger qu'elle court ne peu se résoudre à abandonner l'élu de son coeur. Les années passent et Harry vient au monde. Un peu plus de deux semaines avant la date fatidique du 31 Octobre une attaque survient au manoir Potter . Heureusement pour eux prévenu à temps par un de ses espions , Dumbledore à peine 48 heures avant l'attaque leurs avait conseillé d'aller se cacher dans le village d'enfance de Godric Gryffondor :Godric Hollow. Mais peu après l'aménagement des Potter, Dumbledore reçoit d'autres informations de ses espions. Des informations de la plus haute importance que si ignorés pourraient coûter la vie aux Potter (ne vous y méprenez pas les Potter meurent bel et bien dans cette fics mais reviendrons à la vie grâce à quelque chose que je ne vous divulguerez pas Je suis méchante et j'en suis désolé mais que voulez vous je me dois de garder le suspense sinon ce serait trop plate. J'ai mon idée et je peux vous garantir qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas là d'une histoire de retourneur de temps ou encore de coma ou de sort raté.) Il décide donc d'écrire une lettre à James et Lily pour leur demander de venir au château. (Hé oui je sais ce résumé fait presque le tiers du prologue mais je le trouvais bien comme ça et j'ai pas eu envie de le raccourcir.   


Disclamer (ho là là j'allais l'oublier celui là. ) Bon vous connaissez les fameux disclamer toujours horriblement ennuyant à écrire et ennuyeux à lire mais on a pas le choix donc je fait court tout ce que vous connaissez (personnages ,lieux ect.. )sont à la merveilleuse, talentueuse écrivaine que tout le monde adore et j'ai nommé ( … heu roulement de tambours s'il vous plaît ) ………………..J.K.Rowling … le reste est à moi. 

N/A : Je vais souvent utiliser les surnoms des maraudeurs mais puisque je n'aime pas leurs surnoms en français j'ai décidé de les garder en anglais pour ceux qui n'on pas lu la version anglaise: Prong = James Moony= Rémus Patfoot = Sirius et Wormtail= Peter 

Avant de conclure avec tout mon blabla j'ai pensé faire une petite dédicace de dernière minute dans ce chapitre . Vous savez probablement que Richard Harris a bien malheureusement   
succombé à la maladie Hodgkins (forme de cancer)vendredi soir 19 heures (heure de l'angleterre). J'ai donc décidé de lui dédié ce chapitre. Ma façon à moi de lui rendre hommage. 

dédicace: A un grand homme, à un grand acteur que la mort nous a malheureusement enlevé , à notre Dumbledore du grand écran ce chapitre est pour vous. Certains vous croyait mort ,avec Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers vous nous avez pourtant rappelé que vous étiez bien vivant. Malheureusement aujourd'hui nous ne pouvons plus en dire autant par contre nous pouvons affirmer avec certitude que vous aurez joué votre rôle jusqu'au bout. Puissiez vous reposez en paix et ce à jamais.   
  


Chapitre 2   
La lettre 

Il était maintenant près de huit heures et demi du matin soit l'heure du petit déjeuner dans la maison des Potter. Comme à son habitude James buvait son café tout en lisant les dernières nouvelles de la Gazette du Sorcier et Lily tentait désespérément de faire manger Harry qui lui paraissait prendre un malin plaisir à faire le plus de dégât possible avec sa nourriture. Depuis qu'il savait approximativement se servir de la cuillère Harry semblait s'en donner à coeur joie à envoyer sa nourriture un peu partout autour de lui y compris sur la personne la plus proche et en renversait généralement plus qu'il n'en avalait. 

- Harry chéri donne la cuillère à maman dit Lily pour ce qui lui semblait être la vingtième fois. 

-Na 

- Alors mange ton porridge mon ange 

- veux pu 

- T'en veux plus ? 

-Na , oki 

- Oki ? demanda James en levant les yeux de son journal pour lancer un regard interrogateur à sa femme. 

Lily haussa les épaules signifiant à son mari qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. 

- Oki répéta Harry 

- Suivant le regard d'Harry Lily laissa échappé un ho et se dirigea vers le comptoir et prit un biscuit dans la jars. 

-Oki, oki, oki chantonna Harry en sautillant sur son siège. 

Oui oui tien le voilà ton cookie fit Lily en riant tandis qu'Harry un large sourire aux lèvres se saisit du biscuit que lui tendait sa mère.   
  


Après qu'Harry ai terminé son repas Lily passa une débarbouillette humide sur la figure du bébé, puis lui retira sa bavette. Elle s'apprêtait à le sortir de sa chaise haute lorsqu'elle entendit taper à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle se retourna et vit un hibou grand duc qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Étant donné que la maison était protégé par de puissants sortilèges empêchant toute personne ayant des intentions malveillante d'envoyer des hiboux , Lily en conclu que la lettre ne pouvait provenir que de Dumbledore, elle se dirigea donc vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour y laisser entrer le rapace . Délivré de son courrier le volatile reparti aussitôt par la fenêtre entrouverte de la cuisine. Un seul coup d'oeil à la lettre suffit à Lily pour en déduire que celle -ci avait bel et bien été envoyé par le vieux directeur de Poudlard. Elle l'a parcourue rapidement puis s'adressa à son mari. 

- James !!! 

- Oui répondit ce dernier en déposant son journal sur la table. 

- Dumbledore tient à nous voir à 9 heures à son bureau annonça Lily d'un ton sérieux. 

- Pour? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils. 

- Je ne sais pas mais apparemment c'est urgent. 

- Dans ce cas je ne crois pas que l'on a le choix dit James visiblement inquiet. 

La dernière lettre qu'ils avaient reçu de ce genre remontait à quelques jours seulement. Lorsque Dumbledore les avaient conviés à Poudlard pour leur annoncer qu'il devait quitter le manoir car Voldemort les avaient retracés Pas le temps de trouver un Baby Sitter pour Harry. Il viendrait avec eux à Poudlard. D'ailleurs Peter était introuvable. Ryan et Kath parti en voyage, Anna et Jenn sans aucun doutes au ministère, Rémus n'était certainement pas en état de s'occuper d'un bébé de 14 mois, suite à la pleine lune de la nuit précédente et Sirius avait certainement dût passer la nuit chez Lupin à faire le guet s'assurant que le loup-garou ne s'échapperait pas et tenant compagnie à Moony du même coup sous sa forme d'animagus. Tous deux devaient certainement être épuisé et ce n'était pas tout à fait le moment de leur confier à ni l'un ,ni l'autre un petit monstre de 14 mois tel qu'Harry. 

Harry avait beau avoir l'air d'un adorable petit ange tout à fait inoffensif quelques heures passés en sa compagnie vous apprenait vite que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Il était plutôt un adorable petit monstre ,à qui ont ne pouvait jamais vraiment en vouloir et qui arrivait toujours à vous faire sourire même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Tout ceux qui étaient autour de lui avaient également appris d'expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais au grand jamais laisser une baguette magique à la porté de ce petit bout de sorcier. Tous s'entendaient également pour dire que malgré son jeune âge, Harry deviendrais très certainement un vrai petit maraudeur car il en possédait déjà la malice. 

Lily se saisit de sa baguette magique posée sur la table de la cuisine, puis après avoir fait disparaître toute trace de Porridge sur sa robe ,délivra Harry de sa chaise haute.   


- Viens mon coeur ,maman va t'habiller ,on va voir Dumbledore aujourd'hui. 

-Bedor répéta fièrement Harry. 

- C'est Dumbledore chéri fit Lily en riant. 

Lily attrapa la petite main de son fils puis entra dans une pièce de taille moyenne qui se révélait être la chambre d'Harry. Les mur étaient peint en bleu pâle et blanc et la frise apposée sur ces derniers représentait des nounours . Dans un coin de la pièce était posé un coffre rempli de jouet et contre l'un des mur se trouvait la bassinette d'Harry rempli de toutous , dont les couvertures étaient également bleu et blanche. Au dessus du lit était suspendu un mobile ou était accroché de petits hyppogriffes en peluche qui tournaient au son d'une jolie berceuse. Le reste du mobilier était quand à lui constitué d'une chaise berçante ,d'une commode, d'une table à langer et d'une étagère rempli de livres pour enfants. 

Lily retira le pyjama orné de vif d'or d'Harry ,le changea de couche puis lui enfila son chandail préféré (un chandail blanc avec le lion de Gryffondor représenté sur le devant et à l'arrière l'inscription de couleurs rouge et or : Gryffondor à jamais) ainsi que de sa salopette rouge .   


- Lily revêtit ensuite Harry de son manteau et lui mis ses espadrilles. Avant de quitter la pièce elle rajouta quelques jouets dans le sac ou elle mettait habituellement couches et biberons puis le mis sur son épaule. 

- On y va demanda James en passant la tête par le cadre de porte 

- Oui 

- bebye sadow dit Harry en s'arrêtant pour caresser le petit chiot qui ne le quittait jamais d'une semelle. 

- Lily sourit puis jeta un regard à Harry qui caressait ''Sadow.'' 

Shadow de son véritable nom était en réalité le chien de la famille. Âgé d'un peu moins de 4 mois , Shadow était un bébé Golden Retriever qu'Harry avait reçu à sa fête de la part de son parrain Sirius et sa fiancé Jenn ainsi que de celle de Anna et Rémus qui lui avait été promus au nom de onc ony par Harry. Bien qu'il ne soit pas de la famille, c'était comme si. Rémus , Anna, Sirius et Jenn étaient très souvent rendu chez James, tout autant que Kath, Ryan et même Dumbledore. Tous étaient toujours au rendez-vous lors de fêtes importantes tel que Noël, Pâques ,les anniversaires mais leurs visites étaient beaucoup plus fréquente que cela. En fait tout les prétextes étaient bon pour les petites soirées entre amis qui plus souvent qu'autrement se déroulaient chez James en raison de la grosseur de son manoir. En revanche Peter brillait de plus en plus par son absence. 

Jenn était également la marraine d'Harry ainsi la meilleure amie de Lily , toute deux s'étaient connu lors de leurs première année à Poudlard et depuis étaient resté très liés. Avec Jennifer Lery,Katherine Bell et Annabella Calaway, Lily avait formé le groupe des Infernales. Populaires,toutes très mignonnes, avec de l'énergie à revendre, une générosité sans borne et dans le   
cas de Lily la douceur incarnée et une patience à toute épreuve, les infernales rivalisaient avec les maraudeurs pour ce qui était des blagues et un véritable concours avait été lancé qui avec le temps s'était peu à peu métamorphosé en une guerre sans merci. 

C'était à qui ferait la meilleure la plus originale et la plus tordante des blagues la plupart pas toujours des plus gentille visant bien évidemment le camps opposé. Mais contrairement aux quatre garçons les filles avaient un don pour brouiller les pistes et rares étaient les fois ou l'une d'elle s'était fait prendre à jouer un de leur mauvais tour. Seul les élèves étaient aux courrant de cette petite guerre qui évidemment se faisait à l'insu des professeurs. Si bien que Gryffondor, Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle attendaient toujours impatiemment et légèrement anxieux la prochaine revanche. Seul les Serpentard semblait totalement indifférents à la bataille qui se livrait entre les 2 groupes. Cependant avec les années les 2 groupes avaient peu à peu cessé de se détester et avaient même fini par se lier d'amitié formant ainsi le groupe de farceur le plus redoutable que Poudlard ai jamais connu.Les Serpentards n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir car les maraudeurs nouvelle génération étaient nés, le cauchemar des profs également. 

Les infernales qui jusqu'ici n'avaient récolté que peu de retenues était maintenant rendu des habituées des détentions mais cela leur importait peu car bien que posant énormément de problèmes elles étaient très appréciées des professeurs et les points perdu par les 8 Gryffondors étaient toujours très rapidement récupéré par James, Lily, Sirius et Anna. Même les Gryffondors sachant que les points seraient vite récupérés n'était jamais très rancunier. Les points perdus en valaient toujours la peine et les tours joués valait le détour à coup sûr. 

L'amitié que les maraudeurs (désormais constitué de 4 recrues de plus ,qu'il valait d'ailleurs mieux ne pas sous estimé) partageait était unique et tous 8 savaient que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Vers le début de leur cinquième année Lily, Jenn et Anna avaient cependant réalisées après avoir tenté mainte fois de se convaincre du contraire qu'elle n'était pas qu'amie avec James, Sirius et Rémus mais bien amoureuse d'eux. Lily était folle amoureuse de James et allait même jusqu'à trouver mignon les cheveux indomptables de ce dernier, ces cheveux qu'elle avait tant détesté lorsqu'elle était en 2 ème année, Jenn était complètement folle de Sirius et aimait jusqu'à son esprit complètement tordu et Anna quand à elle trouvait Rémus complètement craquant et même le fait qu'il soit loup-garou lui passait 100 pieds au dessus de la tête. Katherine quand à elle avait préféré le frère aîné de Jenn Ryan , à Peter et personne ne pouvait vraiment la blâmer car personne ne pouvait s'imaginer l'impulsive et directe Katherine avec le timide, peureux et gaffeur Peter qui était sans aucun doute le moins populaire du groupe. Jenn, Lily,Anna et Kath avaient beaucoup hésité avant de déclaré leur amour a l'élue de leur coeur et les Gryffondor s'amusait beaucoup de les voir rougir et parfois même bégayer lorsque les garçons s'approchait d'eux sans que ceux -ci ne semble le remarquer. 

Pour Kath la raison principal était qu'elle se demandait Si Ryan ne la considérait que comme une très bonne amie de sa sœur sans plus mais pour Lily, Anna et Jenn il s'agissait d'une toute autre raison, elles étaient terrifiées, terrifiées que leurs sentiments ne soit pas réciproques mais aussi que si jamais elles avouaient qu'elles ressentaient plus que de l'amitié envers les garçons cela ne détruise la si belle amitié qu'il entretenait depuis maintenant un peu plus d'un an. Ce que les filles ignoraient cependant était que leurs sentiments étaient partagés. C'est suite à une gaffe de Peter que les garçons avaient fini par avoué leur amour et bien que sur le coup hors d'eux que Peter ait une fois de plus trop parlé ,il avaient fini par trouver que cela était peut-être aussi bien comme ça. Quant à Kath c'est son impulsivité qui a fini par avoir raison de sa réticence. Tous y avaient finalement gagné à part Peter qui était le seule de la bande à ne pas avoir de relation amoureuse. Depuis ce temps les couples était resté les mêmes et l'amitié entre les maraudeurs étaient toute aussi forte . James et Lily s'était marié il y a un peu moins de deux ans , Sirius était fiancé à Jenn depuis 1 ans et tout deux comptait se marier au mois de mai et Rémus et Anna venaient de se marier il y cela environs 4 mois quant à Kath elle était toujours avec Ryan et s'était marié quelques mois après Lily et James. 

Lily avait souvent entendu que les liens du sang ne sont pas nécessairement ce qui fait la famille mais ceux qui compte le plus à nos yeux. Elle ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Elle avait beau avoir grandit dans une famille aimante,elle avait cependant finit par tout perdre, seul ses amis était restés fidèle à ses côté . Sa soeur aînée Pétunia ne lui parlait plus depuis plusieurs années et Lily était persuadé que cela était dût en grande partie au fait qu'elle était sorcière. Du jour ou Lily avait reçu sa lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant et jusqu'au jour de sa mort,Lily était et serait toujours une abomination pour pétunia, une sorte de monstre gluant et repoussant dont on ne peut s'approcher sans en être complètement dégoûté. Elle était pourtant resté exactement la même personne. Que Pétunia la déteste lui avait toujours fait de la peine , car peu importe le nombre de fois dans une journée ou Lily s'était fait dire qu'elle était un monstre ,une peste, une erreur de la nature elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer sa soeur pour autant et lui avait toujours pardonné son manque de gentillesse à son égard. Il semblait que cela n'était pas de même pour Pétunia et la situation avait même réussi a s'envenimer à travers les années, surtout depuis que Lily et Pétunia s'étaient retrouvés orphelines , un point de plus que Lily partageaient avec James. 

À l'âge de 13 ans ,alors que Lily était revenue à la maison pour y passer ses vacances de Pâques en compagnie de sa famille elle s'était retrouvé devant une scène d'horreur dont elle   
faisait parfois encore des cauchemars. Cette journée elle s'en souviendrait probablement pendant toute sa vie. Il s'agissait d'une journée orageuse ou la pluie était de la partie ,une pluie   
telle que quelques secondes vous suffisent pour être trempé jusqu'aux os. Les infernales étaient débarqué du train parmis les premières et se dirigeait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvaient vers   
leur famille respective . Lily elle , avait immédiatement remarqué que ses parents n'était pas sur le quai et savait d'expérience que ses parents n'était jamais en retard et ne l'auraient jamais   
laissé seule à attendre comme ça à la gare. 

Sa mère, Alyson, était beaucoup trop protectrice et son père, Phillip, d'une nature trop ponctuel. Elle avait immédiatement su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le père de Jenn ayant également remarqué l'absence des Evans , avait proposé à Lily de la déposer chez elle. C'est avec horreur que Ryan , Jenn et leur père avait vu la marque des ténèbres flotter au dessus de la maison des Evans. Lily , elle, ne connaissait pas cette marque et avait été étonnée de voir sa meilleure amie au bord des larmes , Ryan un regard d'horreur peint sur le visage, lui adresser un regard rempli de sympathie et de tristesse et légèrement étonné que Lily ne semble pas se soucier de la marque et Le père de Jenn lui ordonner de ne pas bouger, une expression soucieuse sur le visage. 

Lily se souvenait encore que Mike Lery était pénétré dans la maison et qu'elle tannée de pas savoir ce qui se passait était débarqué de l'auto pour rejoindre la maison et y pénétrer   
sans que Jenn ou Ryan ai pu l'en empêcher. Lily avait instantanément regretté son geste , sur le plancher du salon gisaient son père et sa mère aucune blessure apparente   
seulement un air de terreur sur le visage. Cela ne lui avait pas pris énormément de temps pour faire le lien ,elle ne connaissait peut -être pas la marque des ténèbres mais savait ce qu'était les mangemorts et connaissait Voldemort. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un simple meurtre de la part d'un tueur fou mais d'un meurtre accompli par les mangemorts. Elle savait également que si Pétunia n'était pas là c'était parce qu'elle était parti passer ses vacances en Floride avec la famille de sa meilleure amie Yvonne dans le but de ne pas être à la maison en compagnie de Lily. 

Depuis ce temps Lily était resté fortement marqué et chaque fois qu'elle rêvait à cet événement , elle voyait la forme fantomatique de ses parents s'élever de leur corps et l'accuser d'avoir causé leur mort ,que c'était le fait qu'elle soit sorcière qui avait causé cela. Sa soeur quant à elle la reniait et les seule fois ou elle lui avait adressé la parole était pour l'accuser de la mort de leurs parents. Pétunia lui en avait toujours voulu, si bien qu'elle ne l'avait même pas invité à son mariage et ne s'était jamais présenté à celui de Lily. Lily lui avait souvent écrit des lettres dont une lorsqu'elle a appris pour sa grossesse et une autre lors de la naissance d'Harry, elle les avait même envoyé par la malle moldu . Elle avait également téléphoné à quelques reprises mais jamais Pétunia n'avait daigné répondre à ses lettres, retourner ses appels ou même lui parler au téléphone. Chaque fois , elle ne faisait que crier en lui ordonnant de la laisser tranquille ou lui raccrochait tout bonnement au nez. Lily ne savait que Pétunia était marié et avait un fils Dudley que parce que les 2 soeurs s'était un jours croisé alors que Lily était allé faire ses courses à Londres. 

Lily quitta Shadow du regard et James pris son fils dans ses bras. Tout deux marchèrent pendant quelques minutes ,jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la limite de la zone anti transplanage qui   
avait été mis en place autours de leur maison pour plus de sécurité. Dépassé cette zone ils regardèrent autour d'eux et constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun moldus aux alentours   
disparurent dans un pop. 

À SUIVRE …   


Ben oui encore moi il fallait bien que je revienne dans le portrait un jour ou l'autre et il fallait bien que je remercie mes revieweurs sans qui je me serais découragé d'écrire la suite. 

Mister master : Merci à mon premier revieweur. Hé oui je continu, t'inquiète pas j'abandonnerais pas cette histoire. 

juliepotter: Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil, tu voulais la suite et bien la voici. J'espère que tu as aimé 

Ccelia: Merci (-; Hé oui je n'ai pas que lu New Beggining je l'ai littéralement adoré. Ambrose me fait rire avec tout ses rimes et j'étais complètement crampé pendant le cours disons très particulier d'un certain professeur remplaçant de métamorphose. J'ai d'ailleurs lu ta traduction de New Beggining elle est vraiment très bonne. Felicitation!!! 

Mystick: Merci Mystick !!! Pour ce qui est de l'âge d'Harry je t'assure que c'est bien calculé en fait Harry a 14 mois et demi dans ce chapitre et il en avait exactement 15 le 31 octobre 1981 puisqu'il est né le 31 Juillet 1980. 

Karelle: Contente que tu ais pris le temps d'aller voir et que tu aimes. T'inquiète pas je continu. Un gros merci pour ta review. 

Lily: Merci beaucoup Lily ton commentaire me fait très plaisir. Promis juré je n'abandonne pas.   


Océanne Potter: Ho là là message enregistré ne pas trop te faire attendre sous peine de devoir supporter une horrible crise de ta part compris (lol). Sérieusement merci beaucoup pour ta   
review ça me fais vraiment très plaisir de savoir que tu aimes autant. 

Marika Jedusor: Merci beaucoup !!!! Je suis super contente que tu trouve ma fics géniale. J'espère que tu as également aimé ce chapitre.   
  
  


Continuez à reviewer vos encouragements et vos commentaires sont toujours appréciés.Ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous aimez. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que les   
autres à venir vous plairont égallement .   
  


bisoux 

StarsAngel01   
  
  



	3. Importante réunion

Disclamer: tout ce que vous reconnaissez est propriété exclusive de Johanne Rowling je ne détiens que ce qui reste. 

Attention Attention : après près de 7 mois d'attente StarsAngel est fière de vous présenter la suite de NEVER AGAIN lol . Je suis terriblement désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps Je suis impardonable je sais mais avant de me condamner il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai certaines circonsatnces atténuante je n'avais absolument aucune inspiration et ce chapitre m'a donner énormément de fil à retordre. Je sais que je vous avait promis ce chapitre il y longtemps mais j'ai dût en réécrire une grande partie car il n'était toujours pas à mon goût ,sans compter la montagne de travaux que j'ai à faire pour l'école et le fait que je n'ai droit qu'à quelques heures d'ordi par fin de semaine et bénéficie d'une interdiction total en semaine sauf pour travaux scolaire De plus si ça n'était pas dû à ma stupidité il aurait vu le jour il y déjà 2 semaines mais mon ordi à planté pendant que je corrigeais et stupide comme je peux l'être parfois je n'avais fait aucune sauvegarde pendant la correction. Résultat ? La correction ainsi que les modifications à refaire au complet merci à ma stupidité. Encore une fois désolé pour le retard 

Oui bon changement de sujet pour ceux qui aiment bien bébé Harry vous allez être servit car ont le voit quand même pas mal dans ce chapitre et si tout fonctionne comme je le veux il reste encore au moins 2 bons chapitres avant de retourner dans le futur peut-être même 3 tout dépendra. Pour ceux qui le déteste bah just too bad va falloir patienter un peu. Je tiens préciser que je ne connaît personnellement aucun bébé de 14 mois, je n'ai donc aucun modèle donc il se peu qu'Harry ne cadre pas tout à fait avec le développement des autres bébés de son âge. Si c'est le cas alors disons simplement qu'il est avancé pour son âge. 

Comme je suis trop paresseuse pour vous faire un résumé complet voici tout de même quelques fait important à savoir pour rafraîchir la mémoire des lecteurs ayant oublié le début de l'Histoire 

-James a perdu ses parents (2 grands Aurors nommé respectivement Maika Dumbledore et Harold Potter) à l'âge de 15 ans , ceux –ci ont été capturés ,torturés et tués par le mage noir et ses fidèles et depuis ce temps il habite au château avec son arrière arrière Grand-père (qui est un des descendant de Godric Gryffondor en personne) et j'ai nommé   
Albus Dumbledore. C'est approximativement à cet âge, peu après la mort de ses parents que James se rend compte qu'il est une des cibles de Voldemort.   


- James est marié à Lily depuis un peu moins de 2 ans . 

- Les Potter habite Godric Hollow et ont du quitter le manoir Potter car Dumbledore informé par un espions les avaient prévenu d'une attaque prochaine. 

- Ce chapitre se situ à deux semaine du 31 Octobre 1981 

-Avec Jennifer Lery(Jenn) ,Katherine Bell(Kath) et Annabella Calaway(Anna) Lily avait formé le groupe des Infernales. Aussi redoutables que les maraudeurs au points de vue farces et attrapes les infernale et maraudeurs ne pouvait pas se voir même en peinture pendant plusieurs années et tout deux se livrait une vrai guerre , le but humilier le camps adverse le plus possible. 

Les couples sont : - Sirius/ Jenn fiancés depuis 1 ans et prochainement marié.   
- Rémus/Anna Mariés depuis 4 mois   
- Ryan / Kath se sont marié quelques semaine après James et Lily 

- Lily est orpheline depuis l'âge de 13 ans et est par la suite allé vivre chez les Lery qui la considère comme leur propre fille.   


Bonne lecture et oubliez pas les reviews.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapitre 3   
Importante Réunion   
  
  


Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent des diligences une vingtaine minutes plus tard ils furent enchantés de constater que l'aspect extérieur du château n'avait pas du tout changé, il restait tel qu'ils   
l'avaient toujours connu et pour James tout comme pour Lily le revoir ravivait énormément de bons souvenirs. 

Ils furent interrompu dans leur contemplation par une voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule et unique personne : Hagrid 

James, Lily !!!! S'exclama le demi-géant visiblement très heureux de les voir. 

-Salut Hagrid comment allez-vous ? demanda Lily 

-Bien Merci, Je vois que vous avez amené petit Harry avec vous répondit Hagrid en remarquant le petit garçon perché sur les épaules de son père et visiblement très   
heureux de cela. 

- Nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, personne ne pouvait le garder et nous devions aller voir Dumbledore de toute urgence. 

-Quelques chose ne va pas ? s'enquit le géant. 

- Nous n'en somme pas certains répondit James, Albus nous a demandé de venir au château le plus tôt possible mais il n'en a pas dit la raison. cependant nous croyons   
que cela a un lien avec Voldemort.   
  


-Désolé Hagrid s'empressa de dire James lorsqu'il aperçu le géant frémir au nom du seigneur des ténèbres. 

-Ce n'est pas grave . Au fait si cela peu vous dépannez, je peux toujours surveiller petit Harry pour vous pendant que vous parler au directeur. 

- Ho c'est gentil à vous Hagrid mais je crois que nous allons le garder avec nous. D'ailleurs Harry adore son Papy et je crois qu'il sera très heureux de le revoir. 

- Si vous changez d'avis n'hésitez pas à me le laisser. 

-Bien sûr répondit Lily n'ayant pas réellement l'intention de le lui confier certes Lily adorait le garde chasse mais elle savait pertinemment qu'Hagrid n'était pas très précautionneux et laisser son fils de 14 mois et demi entre les mains du géant l'inquiétait. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait poliment refusé son offre, sans compter le fait qu'elle était très protectrice envers son fils unique. 

Harry quant à lui semblait fixer quelque chose aux pieds du géant, il s'agissait d'une petite boule de poil brun foncé qui ne devait être âgé de quelques mois à peine. 

- Cien dit Harry en pointant l'animal du doigt. 

- Ho je vous présente Crockdur dit fièrement Hagrid. Je l'ai acheté à pré au lard pas plus tard qu'hier. 

- ordur tenta Harry 

À la mention de ce nouveau surnom Hagrid ,Lily et James éclatèrent de rire. Quant à Harry ont pouvait facilement lire la confusion sur son visage, ce petit bout de chou ne savait   
visiblement pas pourquoi tout le monde riait de lui. 

C'est Crockdur mon poussin. le corrigea Lily entre deux fou rire. 

- Cockdur répéta Harry 

- C'est presque ça Harry l'encouragea Hagrid. 

Cockdur cockdur cokdur répéta Harry en chantonnant .   


Lily sourit puis regarda autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, fronçant les sourcils et visiblement étonné elle demanda: 

-Au fait Hagrid ou est Kali ? 

Câline de son véritable nom était le labrador blond qu' Hagrid possédait lorsque Lily fréquentait Poudlard et l'on ne voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Kali était une adorable   
bête, elle était très affectueuse et adorait les enfants en particuliers James, Lily et leurs petites bandes respective mais pour une raison que tous ignorait, elle n'avait jamais   
aimé Peter et grognait chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait, elle avait d'ailleurs failli plus d'une fois le mordre ce qui n'était pas du tout dans son tempérament. Lily se   
souvenait encore parfaitement du jour ou Hagrid avait fait l'acquisition de Kali, la petite chienne avait passé à deux doigts de mordre le pauvre Peter alors que celui -ci était   
resté bien sagement assit sur une chaise tout au long de leur visite. 

-Morte il y a quelques jours fit Hagrid d'un ton triste. 

-Ho je suis désolé Hagrid. Je ne voulais pas vous... 

- Ce n'est rien l'interrompit le géant. 

-Il faut vraiment y aller Hagrid, fit James en consultant la montre en argent qu'il portait toujours au poignet. Dumbledore va se demander ce qui nous prend autant de temps. 

-Au revoir Hagrid dirent James et Lily d'une même voix. 

- Au revoir et faites bien attention à vous dit le géant en retournant à sa besogne de garde-chasse. 

-Ont fera attention promit Lily en reprenant le chemin vers le château ou Dumbledore debout devant la grande porte de chêne les attendaient.   
Malgré le sourire bienveillant sur son visage James et Lily remarquèrent immédiatement que Dumbledore semblait très inquiet et tout deux avait le pressentiment que leur   
petite réunion ne serait pas annonciatrice de bonnes nouvelles.   


- Ha vous voilà. a ce que je peux constater toute la petite famille est là. 

- Je suis désolé Grand-père mais nous n'avions pas le choix. dit James en faisant descendre Harry de ses épaules. 

Ce n'est pas un reproche répondit Dumbledore, vous savez très bien tous les deux que cela me fait toujours plaisir de revoir le petit Harry. Après tout quel Papy je ferais si ce n'était pas   
le cas. 

- APY! s'exclama Harry en regardant Dumbledore, ses yeux verts emplient d'espoir et les bras tendus vers le vieil homme, un large sourire sur les lèvres, gigotant pour se   
déprendre de l'emprise de son père. 

-Alors bonhomme on ne veut plus de moi fit James d'un ton faussement outré. 

-Na! Veux Apy. 

Lily partit à rire puis dit d'un ton moqueur : Alors on se fait dire nos quatre vérités Potter.   


-James répondit en lui tirant la langue puis tendit Harry à Albus avant de croiser les bras et faire la mou ce qui fit redoubler les rires de Lily. 

-Bonjour Harry dit Dumbledore en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras 

-zour répondit Harry avant de se blottir contre le vieil homme et d'empoigner une partie de sa barbe avec son petit poing pour s'enfouir la tête dedans. Quelques   
secondes plus tard il la ressortit puis ayant décidé de jouer s'exclama un coucou sonore qui déclencha le rire de ses parents et un sourire de la part du directeur. 

Satisfait et un sourire sur les lèvres, Harry enfoui à nouveau son visage dans la barbe de Dumbledore puis recommença. Rendu au quatrième ''oucou''comme Harry les   
appelaient, Lily et James jouant le jeu se mirent à demander ou était Harry, le petit finit par ressortir sa tête à nouveau mais fut pris de vitesse par James qui lâcha un BOO   
qui fit sursauter Lily et déclencha une crise de rire immédiate chez Harry.   


Certains élèves curieux qui passaient par-là se retournèrent pour voir d'où provenait la voix d'enfant et furent plutôt surpris de constater que la voix du bébé en question   
provenait des bras du directeur. Quelques jeunes filles s'exclamèrent à quel point Harry était mignon et Léna Lery la jeune soeur de Jenn, véritable kid kodak amateur prit   
quelques clichés pour immortaliser le moment avant de courir en direction de Lily. 

Lily avait toujours connu Léna et la considérait comme sa propre petite soeur tout comme Léna considérait Lily comme sa grande soeur ce qui était pratiquement le cas   
puisque Lily suite à la mort de ses parents s'était retrouvé sous la tutelle des Lery ou elle passait déjà le plus clair de son temps depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Lily avait vu   
grandir la petite Léna qui toute petite incapable de bien prononcer Liliann l'avait baptisé Li-Ann, surnom qui était resté. 

- Li-Ann !!! S'exclama la fillette en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune femme. 

-Léna comme tu as grandi s'exclama Lily en serrant Léna dans ses bras. Alors comment trouves-tu Poudlard? 

-J'adore !!! S'exclama Léna avec enthousiasme. Les seuls points négatifs sont le concierge et son horrible chatte et le nouveau prof de potion. 

-Un nouveau prof de potion, tu n'as pas Rogue ? 

-Ouais j'ai bien un Rogue ... son fils répondit Léna sur un ton découragé. 

- Ne me dit pas que tu as Sévérus Rogue tout de même ? fit Lily 

Si c'est bien lui, Rogue.jr en personne répondit Léna en en grimaçant et il me déteste juste parce qu'il détestait Jenn c'est un cona... 

- Ont dit Professeur Rogue miss. Lery la corrigea le directeur une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. 

-Bah le professeur Rogue est un conahumnmnuhumf dit Léna ne pouvant finir sa phrase dut à la main de Lily se plaquant vivement sur sa bouche. 

-Ton langage Léna la réprimanda Lily non sans une lueur amusée dans le regard. 

- QUOI CETTE ENDOUILLE AUX CHEVEUX GRAS, CE SAC POUBELLE, CE TAS D'ORDURE VIVANT EST DEVENU PROFESSEUR. s'exclama James   
indigné. 

-JAMES !!! s'exclama Lily scandalisée tandis que Léna ainsi que les quelques curieux éclataient de rire face aux nouveaux surnoms attribués à leur professeur de potion 

- Qu'est ce que vous faites à Poudlard ? demanda Léna 

- Nous devions discuter de quelques choses de très important avec le directeur. 

- De quoi ? 

- C'est personel Léna je suis désolé. 

-Ho désolé. 

-Hé Léna ! Grouille ont va être en retard au cour de Mcgonagall, elle va nous tuer si ont arrive encore en retard. fit un jeune garçon roux que Lily reconnu sans peine   
comme étant Charlie Weasley . Ce jeune garçon à l'apparence angélique était le cauchemar des gardiennes et Lily le savait bien puisqu'elle avait elle-même été la   
gardienne attitrée de ce petit monstre pendant plus de 6 ans. Le plus vieux des frères Weasley était cependant très sympathique mais son goût prononcé pour les farces suffisait   
à faire tourner les gens en bourrique. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'était assagit avec le temps ou alors Poudlard en verrait de toutes les couleurs cette année. 

-Oui j'arrive Bye Li' 

- Au revoir Léna, salut Charlie. 

-Au revoir Mrs.Potter. 

Rendu à l'entré de son bureau Albus donna le mot de passe à la gargouille de pierre et une fois dans la pièce fit signe à Lily et James de s'asseoir.   


Lily et James s'exécutèrent tendis que Dumbledore s'assoyait derrière son bureau Harry confortablement installé sur ses genoux. Fumeseck le phénix du directeur vint se poser sur le   
bureau et Harry tendis la main pour flatter le plumage rouge et or de l'oiseau. 

Beau dit Harry en caressant le plumage du phénix 

- Fumeseck est un phénix Harry dit Dumbledore 

Nix nix nix nix nix dit Harry en pointant Fumeseck et partant à rigoler et à applaudire sautillant sur les genoux du directeur. Fumeseck regarda le petit garçon comme s'il était devenu fou   
puis regagna son perchoir. 

-Sois tranquille mon coeur dit Lily en sortant le loup en peluche d'Harry du sac, qu'elle déposa sur le bureau de Dumbledore avant de se rasseoir. 

- Vous savez Albus, vous pouvez toujours le déposer sur le sol s'il vous gêne. 

-Ho mais pas du tout fit le directeur en tendant la peluche à Harry qui la serra dans ses bras. 

Après quelques secondes de silence Dumbledore prit la parole , il arborait un air grave et semblait inquiet, la lueur brillant perpétuellement dans ses yeux s'était éteinte. 

- Bien, si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour une raison particulière vous vous en doutez. Il y a quelques jours à peines vous avez aménagé à Godric Hollow. Ce que vous   
ne savez peut-être pas c'est que mes sources concernant l'attaque de Voldemort au manoir étaient très fiables et que quelques heures à peine après votre départ Lord   
Voldemort s'est pointé au Manoir Potter. Comme vous vous en doutez, en constatant que vous n'y étiez pas Voldemort était furieux. Cependant il se rapproche de plus en   
plus de Godric Hollow je le crains et je doute à présent que peu importe l'endroit ou vous cacherez Voldemort vous retrouvera et cela m'inquiète beaucoup. Il n'y a plus   
aucun doute maintenant un traître est parmis vous, vous savez comme moi les mesures qui ont été prises, il y a trois mois pour rendre l'accès au manoir quasi impossible.   
Les seules personnes ayant le pouvoir de pénétrer en ces lieux sont vous, Messieurs Black, Lery, Pettigrow et Lupin et mesdames, Lery, Bell et Calaway ainsi que moi   
même. Personne d'autre ne peut y mettre les pieds à moins d'une permission spéciale et un sortilège de confusion leur est immédiatement jeté leur faisant oublier l'endroit   
exact du manoir qui est impossible à trouver sans cela. Cependant Voldemort y est arrivé et malgré sa puissance n'a pas pu y arriver seul. Je suis moi-même allé sur les   
lieux après l'attaque et ai pu constater qu'aucun dommages n'ont été faits à la propriété, si ce n'est de la porte d'entrée en morceaux que je me suis empressé de réparer.   
Les elfes de maisons étaient un peu secoués mais s'en remettront. 

Encore plus inquiétant, Voldemort a découvert que vous habitiez Godric Hollow mais ne connaît pas l'endroit exact, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'espion   
cède et ne le dise et si par malheur cela arrivait vous seriez perdus. Je suis désolé de vous le demandez mais auriez-vous remarqué quelques chose de suspect chez l'un de   
vos amis ? 

Lily avait certaines suspicions sur Peter mais ne dis rien, elle ne savait trop bien que James ne serait pas de cet avis et elle-même préférait croire que seule la puissance du   
seigneur des ténèbres lui avait permis de déjouer le système de sécurité mis en place pour le manoir plutôt que de croire un instant en la possibilité qu'un de leurs amis aurait   
pu les trahir. De plus il était de notoriété publique que Lily aimait moins Peter que le reste des maraudeurs et James ne se ferait pas prier pour le lui rappeler, aussi resta t'elle   
silencieuse et se contenta t'elle de faire un signe négatif de la tête. 

Bien j'ai discuté avec le professeur Flitwick et nous nous sommes mis en accord. La meilleure façon de vous protéger reste encore l'utilisation du sortilège de Fidélitas.   
Vous n'avez plus aucune autre option, votre vie dépend de votre décision. 

- Le sortilège de Fidélitas! fit Lily toute pâle suite aux paroles du directeur. Il s'agit bien du sortilège faisant appel à un gardien du secret n'est ce pas ? 

-En effet dit Dumbledore. 

- Devant l'incompréhension visible de James il s'expliqua. Le sortilège de Fidélitas est d'une grande complexité, Il s'agit de dissimuler l'information que l'on veut garder secrète à   
l'intérieur même de la personne que vous choisissez en tant que Gardien. Le secret est impossible à découvrir, si le gardien ne le dévoile pas par lui-même. Ce qui signifie   
que Voldemort de cette façon ne pourra jamais vous trouver même s'il avait le nez collé à la fenêtre de votre salon. 

- Bien fit James . Si c'est la seule solution je suis prêt à l'essayer. Ce a quoi Lily acquiesça de la tête   


- Bien, je crois qu'il est inutile de vous dire de performer ce sortilège le plus rapidement possible. Voici une lettre concernant tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur ce sortilège fit   
Dumbledore en tendant la lettre à James. 

- toc toc toc 

-Entrez. 

-Professeur il s'agit encore une fois de miss. Lery, Morgan et monsieur Weasley ils ont... Ho je suis désolé Albus je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupé, je vais revenir. 

-Aucun besoin Minerva, vous êtes déjà au courrant de la situation concernant les Potter. 

Minerva acquiesça puis sourit en voyant le petit Harry qui pouce dans la bouche, dormait à point fermé serrant son loup en peluche contre sa poitrine, blotti contre le   
directeur. 

Lena Lery, Charlie Weasley et Paige Morgan debout dans l'encadrement de la porte observait la scène et Lena ne pu s'empêcher de prendre une nouvelle photo. 

Vous trois vous attendez dehors ordonna McGonagall. Les trois enfants s'exécutèrent sans broncher ne voulant pas aggraver leur situation. McGonagall referma la porte derrière eux. 

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir en attendant Minerva je suis à vous dans quelques instants.   


-Bien. Maintenant pour ce qui est du gardien du secret reprit Albus, je vous demande de réfléchir avant de prendre une décision définitive. Je sais très bien la personne que   
tu as en tête James mais je ne suis pas certain s'il s'agit bien là d'un choix judicieux. Au risque de me répéter je suis certain que parmis vos proches se trouve un traître et   
quand je dis proche je veux dire très proche.   
  


- C'est impossible, Je ne peux pas Grand-père, Je ne peux tout simplement pas. La simple pensée que l'un de mes amis ai pu me trahir me donne froid dans le dos. C'est pour moi   
quelque chose d'impossible à concevoir. Ni Kath, ni Ryan, ni Jenn, ni Rémus, ni Peter, ni Anna, ni Sirius et surtout pas lui ne nous poignarderait dans le dos de   
cette façon. De plus si dix années d'amitié avec Si' m'ont appris plusieurs choses je crois que la plus importante reste que Sirius Black ne trahirais jamais l'un de ses amis. S'il   
y a quelqu'un en qui j'ai vraiment confiance c'est lui. Je t'assure qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de mettre n'importe lequel de ses amis en danger et préférerait être torturer   
plutôt que de me trahir.   


- James je comprend très bien que tu sois incapable de concevoir de tels choses mais je sais pertinemment que l'un de vos 5 plus grands amis joue un double jeu, je ne sais pas qui , je   
ne sais pas pourquoi mais il faut te rendre à l'évidence l'un des vôtre vous a trahis et je suis très inquiet, des informations confidentielles ont été dévoilées à Voldemort des choses que   
seul mesdames Lery, Bell et Calaway ainsi que messieurs Black, Lupin, Pettigrow et Lery, sans oublier vous deux ainsi que moi-même étions au courrant, des choses que personnes   
d'autre ne pouvait avoir entendu. Rendez vous à l'évidence, bien qu'il me peine de l'admettre, il y a un traître dans votre groupe. Je ne te demande pas de ne plus voir tes amis James   
seulement d'être très prudent et de rester sur tes gardes . Cela s'applique bien sûr également à Lily. Vous ne devez rien leur dire concernant l'endroit ou vous vous trouvez, s'il vous le   
demande vous n'avez qu'à leur dire que vous êtes bien en sécurité, vous ne devez jamais les rencontrer à Godric Hollow suis je clair. 

-Très clair grand-père fit James légèrement insulter de se faire traiter comme un enfant et de se faire encore dicter sa conduite rendu à son âge. 

- James je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas que je te donne des ordres mais je le fait pour ton bien, pour celui d'Harry et pour celui de Lily. Si je perdais l'un de vous je ne sais ce que je   
ferais, j'en serais probablement anéanti. Je laisse rarement paraître mes émotions mais crois moi depuis la mort de tes parents je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon propre fils et depuis   
toujours nous avons eu une relation privilégié. Je ne tien pas à ce qu'il t'arrive malheur, à ce qu'il vous arrive malheur et c'est pour cela que je vous impose ces règles de sécurités, elle ne   
sont pas amusantes et agréables, certes loin de là mais je n'ai pas le choix ,elle sont là pour vous protéger . Pour en revenir au gardien des secrets je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux de   
faire confiance à l'un de vos amis je vous propose donc de faire moi même office de Gardien des secrets. Si cela peut vous protéger j'irai même jusqu'à donner ma vie pour que   
Voldemort ne sache jamais ou vous vous cachez. 

-Grand-père ta proposition est très généreuse et nous fait très plaisir mais je crois bien que nous pouvons nous débrouiller seuls et Sirius Black sera notre gardien des secrets 

-Mr.Potter si je peux me permettre de me mêler de votre conversation je crois qu'Albus à raison, vous devriez accepter son offre. 

-Minerva je crois être assez âgé pour prendre mes propres décisions. Avez vous vraiment une raison de croire que Sirius me trahirais? 

Bien sûr que non mais … 

-Vous savez comme moi qu'il ne me trahirait pas, il ne l'a jamais fait, même s'il avait pu. Vous vous souvenez comme moi des quelques blagues qui ont très mal tourné   
lorsque nous étions encore dans ce collège. Entre autre celle que nous avons faite en 7 ème année au préfet de Poufsouffle et qui aurait très bien pu nous faire expulser et Sirius a prit   
tout le blâme sur lui alors que j'avais également une grosse part de responsabilité dans cette affaire ou encore la blague de très mauvais goût je l'admet fait à Rogue en 6 ème j'aurais des   
dizaines et des dizaines d'autres examples à vous donner . Sirius est quelqu'un de Loyal en qui j'ai entièrement confiance s'il ne m'a pas trahit pour cela Il ne me trahira pas pour quelque   
chose d'aussi important que ma vie et celle de Lily et d'Harry. 

- Bien sûr mais quelques années se sont écoulé entre le collège et maintenant Mr.Potter. 

- Mais il n'a pas changé et pour rien au monde il ne mettrait la vie de son filleul et de ses meilleurs amis en danger dit James. Il est complètement dingue d'Harry ,il en est presque père   
poule alors qu'il n'est même pas son père et quant à Lily et moi il ne nous trahirais jamais. Sirius sera notre gardien des secrets point à la ligne. 

-Très bien dit Albus résigné ,je m'aperçois que je ne te ferais pas changer d'idée ,mais je te demande tout de même de prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir et si toutefois tu   
changes d'idée saches que mon offre tiendra toujours. Vous me ferez savoir votre choix de gardien des secrets tout de suite après le sortilège pratiqué pour que je puisse le   
certifier auprès du ministère. Je crois que cela met fin à notre petite réunion soyez très prudent surtout. Je vous propose de faire un petit tour du château en attendant qu'une   
diligence arrive. À votre place je ne sortirais pas dehors, il pleut des cordes et un orage se prépare. 

Comme pour donner raison au directeur un coup de tonnerre magistral se fit entendre. 

Albus se leva puis donna l'enfant endormis à Lily qui sortant une couverture emmitoufla son fils dedans puis sortit. 

Au revoir Albus. Cela nous a fait plaisir de vous revoir professeur McGonagall. 

Moi de même Miss Evans, moi de même. 

Au revoir et faites très attention à vous dit le directeur. 

-Alors quelle bêtise avez-vous fait encore? fit Lily en fixant Léna et Charlie plus particulièrement. Ont à heu ... 

-Miss Lery, Warren et Mr.Weasley prenez la peine d'entrez je vous pris. 

-Ce n'est pas important Li-Ann fit Léna en entrant dans le bureau du directeur. 

Lily secoua la tête de découragement, décidément Léna et ses amis ne serait pas de tout repos pour Poudlard cette année. La petite famille entreprit de visiter le château ,saluant quelques professeur au passage. Du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas cours ils se promenèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le directeur leur fasse savoir que leur fiacre était arrivé. Puis rendus à pré au lard   
transplanèrent pour retourner chez eux. 

fin du chapitre   
  


Réponses aux reviews   


Mary-evy Merci du commentaire 

Chen (alias sarah) : Tu trouve Harry trop mignon toi ? pas moi lol nah c'est vrai qu'il est mignon c'était exactement mon intention qu'il le soit d'ailleurs. Côté bébé Harry tu as été gâté dans ce chapitre non ? J'espère que tu aimera autant ce chapitre ci. Merci. 

tenshi : Merci pour le commentaire tant qu'à mes autre fics j'en ai bel et bien quelques unes autres que celle –ci (évidemment tous des Potterfictions) mais aucune n'est terminé et ceux eui sont prêtes sont toute ici sur ff.net les autres sont à venir. 

Averoesse : Tu trouves que j'écris pas assez vite. J'avoue que tu as amplement raison mais il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas toujours accès à l'ordi et que je ne peux pas occuper chaque minutes de mon temps libre à taper mais j'avoue que là c'était vraiment excessivement long ,je vais essayer de ne pas reprendre autant de temps pour le prochain chapitre. 

Oyne : Là voilà la suite là voilà ,désolé du gros non de l'énorme non du gigantesque retard .   


Hermione2005 : LOL là voilà ,là voilà, là voilà ,là voilà, là voilà ,là voilà, là voilà ,là voilà, là voilà ,là voilà, là voilà ,là voilà, là voilà ,là voilà, là voilà ,là voilà, là voilà ,là voilà, là voilà ,là voilà, là voilà ,là voilà, là voilà ,là voilà, là voilà ,là voilà, là voilà ,là voilà, là voilà ,là voilà (oui bon j'ai pas compter il m'en manque sûrement mais je crois bien que tu as compris.) Je sais je suis super désolé ,je prend vraiment une éternité mais c pas moi qui faut chicaner c'est mes parents et mes profs qui me donne tout de sorte de restriction ou de devoirs. Si cela n'en tenais qu'à moi je peux te dire que je serais toujours en train d'écrire mais c'est pas le cas et de plus malheureusement l'inspiration ne viens pas comme ça sur commande quand tu claque des doigts j'ai fait face à un blocage monstre et j'ai dût écrire et réécrire et re re réécrire plusieurs fois de gros bouts de ce chapitre avant d'avoir quelque chose de potable. Ma fics est génial ? hé ben merci j'avais bien cru comprendre de la façon donc tu scandais La suite.   


Tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des e-mails (J'espère que vous vous reconaîtrerai car je n'ai pas pensé à prendre vos noms en note mais merci quand même à vous pour vos encouragements)   


Bref merci à tous mes reviewers pour leur soutien,leurs messages d'encouragement qui pour certain frisait presque la menace lol. J,apprécis toujours vos messages et je m'excuse encore une fois de vous avoir fait attendre à ce point. Si vous avez des questions des commentaires ou encore des suggestions n'hésitez surtout pas à me les faire parvenir par e-mail ou par reviews quant aux lecteurs silencieux, je ne vous mangerai pas promis vous pouvez reviewer sans danger . Y a qu'à appuyer sur le tit bouton dans le bas. Continuez vos reviews je vous adore.(au passage j'accepte les reviews anonymes donc pas besoin d'être inscrit sur le site pour me reviewer) 

Bisoux 

StarsAngel01   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
